


Hand-Tailored

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits are difficult to break for Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-Tailored

**Author's Note:**

> I'm conflating Viggo a little bit with Aragorn here, but it strikes me that Aragorn would be the type anyway to learn to repair his clothes, because how else would it get done in the wild?

  
Aragorn had repaired his own clothes for so long that he thought nothing of doing so when one of the shoulder seams on a court tunic tore. Sitting in sunlight from the open windows, he set small, precise stitches into the rich fabric.  
Arwen laughed at him, and the next time a seam gave, she sent him to a tailor on the Sixth Circle. The tailor smiled at the tunic Aragorn wore, an old and much-repaired one. "You do good work," he said, and handed the torn shirt back to Aragorn. "Do it here, and no one will know."  



End file.
